1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games played in an arcade environment, and more particularly to such games played by shooting water at one or more targets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games of many types are played in arcade environments. One type of game utilizes water guns to shoot at targets. In conventional water gun games, a player typically aims a water gun at a fixed target such as a hole and pulls the trigger. The trigger pull actuates a flow of water. While maintaining the trigger in such manner, the player holds the water gun as still as possible until a predetermined amount of water has been delivered to the stationary target. The delivery of predetermined amount of water triggers a signal indicating that the object of the game has been achieved such as a popping balloon, water rising in a column, etc. The object of the game is to achieve the task before other players achieve their respective tasks.
It will therefore be appreciated that water gun games are typically played as a race game where more than one player participates in the game at the same time. For example, a plurality of players, each with a water gun, start to shoot water at an assigned target (e.g., holes, etc.) simultaneously. These games are generally designed such that when enough water has been squirted on a target, either a balloon pops or water within a column rises. In this race environment, the player who first pops a balloon or causes a column to rise is declared the winner.
However, these conventional water gun games are not truly skill based games because the success of a player in the games primarily depends on factors other than the ability to hit the target. For example, even when a player hits a target perfectly, other factors such as the water pressure and the volume of water being squirted can make a substantial difference in the outcome of a game. This is because water guns and associated water pumps are not identical for all players. Hence, the selection of a water gun with good water pressure and flow can be critical in these games.
Unfortunately, in these conventional water gun games, the lateral and/or vertical movement of the water gun is generally restricted since these are not truly skill based games. Furthermore, shooting at a stationary target where the success of the game depends largely on the gun itself rather than the skill of a player tends to be simplistic and, as such, can lead to rapid player boredom. This is undesirable in an arcade environment where revenues are directly related to the continuous, repeated use of the games. It is contemplated that an arcade game which enhances the game experience would remain more interesting to players.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a water gun game apparatus and method for shooting at a non-stationary target to prolong a player's interest. Further, what is needed is a skill-based water gun game apparatus and method that is less dependent on water gun and water pressure.